The New Employee
by DreamWvr73
Summary: A new employee of the Phoenix Foundation comes into MacGyver's life...


Peter Thornton was sitting at his large wooden desk; he was going over some files when his best friend and number one agent came through the door.

"Hey Pete?"

The balding man dressed in a blue suit looked up at who entered the room. "Hey MacGyver, what's going on?"

The blond haired man with a mullet cut and dressed in blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt put a file down on the edge of his friend's desk. "Here's that folder you asked research for."

"Already?" Pete picked up the folder and opened it; he read its contents and nodded slowly.

MacGyver was standing in front of his friend's desk, he leaned forward a little. "So what's with the folder?"

"Hmm? Oh! It's the information on our newest employee."

"We have a new employee? Who?"

"That's something we need to talk about."

MacGyver looked at his friend. "Why do we need to do that? It's just another lab tech or computer jockey, right?"

"No I'm afraid not MacGyver." Pete handed the folder to his friend. "Here have a look for yourself."

MacGyver took the folder and looked at its contents, his brown eyes grew wide. "Pete, you've got to be kidding."

The stout man shook his head. "I'm not kidding."

"But a psychic? Why do we need to have a psychic on the team?"

"MacGyver, I know how you feel about psychics but you've got to believe me when I tell you that this woman is the most accurate psychic I've ever come across."

"So where did you find her?"

"Right here in LA, she was part of Dr. Matney's research on psychic ability a few years back."

MacGyver sat on the corner of his Pete's desk. "He's your UCLA friend right?"

"Right, as I was saying she is the most gifted psychic Fred has ever come across and I think her knowledge and gifts would be useful to us."

MacGyver sighed. "So what is she going to do? Read tea leaves?"

"No as a matter of fact she also has a Master's degree in Archaeology, and she should fill Bart Matthews shoes nicely." Pete looked at his watch. "As a matter of fact she should be here any minute."

That was MacGyver's cue, he set the folder down. "Well then I'm out of here."

"Now wait a second Mac, I want you to meet her."

"Why?"

Pete smiled at his friend. "Think of it as a favor to me."

MacGyver rubbed his hand over his face. "All right, I'll meet her."

The phone buzzed and Pete pressed the button. "Yes?"

_"Mr.Thornton?__ A Miss MacKenzie is here to see you."_

The older man stood up and looked down at his jacket, he buttoned the last button. "Send her in Sandra."

The door opened and a young woman with shoulder length dark red hair walked into the room. She was around 5 foot 7 with a slim build, dressed in a black knee length skirt and a white long sleeved shirt. 

"Mr. Thornton?" She stuck out her hand and Pete shook it.

Pete smiled when he saw her and he took her hand. "How are you Miss MacKenzie?"  
"I'm good thank you." She turned and saw MacGyver leaning against Pete's desk and she walked over to him and stuck out her hand. "Hi, Gillian MacKenzie."

MacGyver smiled at her and took her hand. "MacGyver, nice to meet you Miss MacKenzie."

"It's Gillian."

Pete sat back down in his chair. "Have a seat please Gillian."

"Thank you." She sat down in the chair and crossed her legs.

"I have your folder here from research and there are a few questions I have to ask."

"Okay."

Pete got a pen out of his desk. "Okay Gillian, you were born in LA and you are 28 years old and single, correct?"

Gillian nodded. "Yes that's correct."

"Besides Dr. Matney's research have you participated in any other research projects?"

"Yes, when I was 13 I spent the summer in Boston, I was part of Professor Thorgood's research on psychic phenomena."

"Okay, any others?"

"When I was 18 I participated in NYU's study of the paranormal, I spent 6 months with them."

"Wow that's a lot of research, and of course there is the study from a few years ago with Dr. Matney."

"I know, but that one in particular taught me a lot about my abilities. Right, while I was getting my master's I was involved with that one."

Peter wrote a few more things down in her file and closed it. "All right that about does it." He stood up and walked around his desk. "Now if you would like to follow me, I will show you to your new office."

Gillian stood and smiled. "Thank you Mr. Thornton."

"It's just Pete." He opened his office door and turned to look at his friend. "Are you coming MacGyver?"

"Sure."

The threesome left Pete's office, took a right and walked halfway down the hall, Pete reached into his pocket and took out a set of keys, he unlocked the dark wooden door and stepped aside. "Bart Matthews said this was the best office in the whole building because of the view."

Gillian stepped inside the office, it was brightly lit, there was a huge mahogany desk against the east wall and a white couch and chair in the middle of the room. The north side of the office was nothing but windows and she walked over to them. "He wasn't kidding, you can see all the way to the ocean."

Pete walked over and stood beside her. "I'll call maintenance tomorrow and have them send up your blinds."

She was still looking at the incredible view. "Wow it really is breathtaking; I can even see my house near the Marina."

MacGyver joined the duo near the big windows. "You live near the Marina?"

Gillian turned to him and nodded. "Yes, I have a house that's only a few blocks from it."

"I have a houseboat that's docked there."

"I always thought houseboats were neat."

Pete walked over to the west side of the room; the walls were covered from top to bottom with wooden shelves. "You'll have plenty of shelf space for books and stuff."

Gillian turned her attention towards Pete. "Yes I saw those shelves; I've got plenty of stuff to fill them."

"Just don't over stuff them like I do." 

Pete laughed and Gillian only smiled at him. "I'll try and remember that."

"All right then, well that about does it, we'll see you tomorrow morning at 9 am."

Gillian nodded her head. "I'll be here."

"Good and on behalf of the Phoenix Foundation I want to welcome you aboard." Pete stretched out his hand and Gillian shook it.

"Thank you Pete for this opportunity, you won't regret it."

"You're welcome and I know I won't regret it."

Gillian laughed and looked down at the floor for a moment, her face felt a little warm. "Can I use your phone I need to call myself a cab?"

"Of course, let's go back to my office."

MacGyver cleared his throat and the two people turned to look at him. "I'm about ready to call it a day; I can take you home Gillian since you live so close to me."

Pete looked at his friend and then at the young woman. "What do you say Gillian?"

Gillian smiled a little, her face still felt warm. "I'd appreciate it MacGyver, thank you." 

Mac dug his keys out of his pocket. "All right then, let's go." He looked at his friend. "Night Pete."

"Night MacGyver, Night Gillian."

"Good night Pete."

The two people left the room, leaving Pete alone in Gillian's new office; he walked out of the room and closed the door, locking it behind him.

"I read in your file you have spent the last 5 years working with the LAPD."

Gillian was sitting beside her new fellow employee, she was a little nervous. "Right, in the missing persons division. I mostly looked for kids though." 

"So what made you decide to join Phoenix?"

"I thought it would be a good way to use the full potential of my gifts." Gillian looked around the truck she was in. "This is a really nice truck, '46 Ford right?"

MacGyver turned his attention from the road and looked at her. "Right, you know your trucks."

"A little, my grandfather used to love to work on old cars and trucks."

"Is he still alive?"

Gillian shook her head. "No, he died a long time ago."

"What about your grandmother?"

"She died 5 years ago; I'm the last of my family now."

"So am I, rough isn't it?"

"It is, and I think there is very little chance of me passing the MacKenzie name onto anyone."

"Why is that?"

Gillian sighed. "It goes with the territory, I've had a few boyfriends but the minute they found out what I could do, they were gone. I learned a long time ago it's going to take a special man to get involved with me, and unfortunately I haven't found him, I'm beginning to think I never will."

MacGyver turned the truck onto Sparkleberry Road and stopped in front of a simple looking white brick house. "Well here we are, 10204."

Gillian opened the door and got out. "Thanks a lot for the ride MacGyver, I appreciate it."

"No problem, I'll see you at 9."

"Bye."

She closed the door and waved to him as he backed his truck up and drove away.

Gillian had boxes scattered all over her office, she was filling her shelves with books and small artifacts she had acquired from various digs. The maintenance people had not only set up her blinds, but her computer and phone as well. 

"Well I see maintenance has been here already."

Gillian was putting a few small pieces of pottery up on the shelf, she saw that her boss had just walked in. "Hi Pete, yeah they just left."

"I like what you have done with this office, it looks so much better than when Bart Matthews had it." He was dressed in a grey suit, and had a folder in his hands. "I was just going over your proposal for that area of New Mexico that you want to dig in."

Gillian finished putting up her pieces. "What did you think of it?"

"It's good; I'll send it over to the board and see what they say."

"All right." She picked up a few more books out of her small box and put them in the shelf below her artifacts.

"I'll let you know when they reach a decision."

"Okay Pete, I've also started the inventory sheet of the artifacts that are downstairs in storage."

The stout man looked surprised. "Already?"

Gillian turned around and faced him; she was wearing a dark grey skirt and a matching long sleeved blouse. "Yep, after all it is my department now the sooner I am familiar with it, the better."

Pete chuckled a little and nodded. "You're right; I'll dig up the old sheet and have MacGyver bring it to you."

"Sounds good, I'll be here."

"All right then, see you later Gillian."

"Bye Pete."

Gillian had finally emptied all of her boxes and was sitting at her computer going over the long list of inventory. There was a knock on her door and she looked up from her screen. "Come in."

The door opened and in walked MacGyver, dressed in black jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. "Hi Gillian."

The young woman smiled at him. "Hi, is that the old inventory sheet?"

"Yeah Pete asked me to bring it to you." He set the folder down on the desk and looked around the office. She had put up a few posters of Indiana Jones on the walls and this made him laugh a little. "Indiana Jones?"

Gillian picked up the folder and took the list out. "Yeah, don't you know he's every archaeologist's hero?"

"No I didn't know that."

"Well he is, we all dream about having the kind of adventures he's had."

MacGyver walked over to the shelves and looked at the small pottery vases. "Are these from some of your digs?"

She got up from her desk and stood beside him. "Right, these two were given to me, they're from Egypt, this one is from Turkey."

He took the small vase off of the shelf and looked at it. "I always thought Egypt was a neat place."

"Me too." Gillian picked up a few small arrowheads. "I found these in Montana."

MacGyver put the vase down and opened his hand; she gently placed three arrowheads, brushing her fingers against the palm of his hand. "Where are they from?" They were made from grey stone and still seemed pretty sharp, he ran his finger along their edges carefully.

"The Battle of Little Bighorn." 

He looked into her eyes, noticing for the first time that they were brown, just like his. "Did they kill anybody?"

Gillian nodded. "Yes as a matter of fact they did."

"How do you know?"

"One of the things I can do is called psychometry, it's the ability to touch objects and find out where they've been and who owned them."

They were both looking into each other's eyes, MacGyver realized he was staring and looked down at the arrowheads. "So who owned these?"

"A few Lakota warriors."

He nodded and gave them back to her. "Well they're very interesting."

Gillian had seen a lot about her new friend when she looked into his eyes, including the fact that he really didn't believe in psychic abilities. "Yeah, that's why I love archaeology; going through the past is pretty neat to me."

There was a picture sitting on the edge of her desk, it was in a light wooden frame, MacGyver saw it sitting on the right corner, he walked over to it and picked it up. It was a picture of a young Gillian sitting in between two people; both of them had blond hair and were smiling widely. "Are these your parents?"

Gillian sat back down in her chair and leaned it back a little bit. "Yeah that's them, Elizabeth and Joshua MacKenzie, that was the very last photo the three of us ever took together."

MacGyver looked down at the photo again. "What happened to them, if you don't mind me asking."

She shook her head. "No I don't mind, remember how I told Pete that when I was 18 I was at that NYU study?"

"Yeah I remember."

Gillian crossed her legs and swiveled her chair from side to side a little. "During that summer, my parents and four of their friends decided to take a trip down to Mexico to do a little site seeing, a little scuba diving and various other tourist activities. They rented this little plane and ran into a storm when they left the California coast, their plane crashed into the ocean."

MacGyver gently set the picture back down. He could see the pain that was in her face, pain which he understood all too well. "I'm sorry Gillian."

She nonchalantly wiped her eyes and smiled. "It's okay MacGyver, talking about those that we have lost brings them closer to us."

Pete was typing on his computer when his best friend came back into the room. "Oh there you are, you sure were gone a long time."

MacGyver sat down on the edge of his friend's desk. "I was talking to Gillian; she was showing me some of her little dig keepsakes."

Pete stopped typing and looked at his friend. "So what do you think of her?"

MacGyver shrugged his shoulders. "She's nice." He moved aside a pile of papers that was stacked on top of Pete's desk and was running his fingers over the shiny smooth surface.

"You don't trust her do you?"

A pair of dark eyes looked up and met Pete's face. "Did I say that?"

"Oh come on Mac, you didn't have to."

"What do you want from me Pete?"

"I want you to believe her MacGyver."

MacGyver sighed and got up. "Why should I believe her?"

Pete's face was serious. "Because this woman is the real thing, I even had Dr. Williams test her and not even Patty believed how strong her abilities were. I think if you give her a chance she'll prove it to you."

MacGyver stopped walking around and stood in front of his friend. "All right, I'll give her a chance."

This made Pete smile widely. "Good, I'm glad." He turned back towards his computer and continued working.

Over the course of the next couple of months, Gillian settled down nicely into a routine. She found that she fit very well into the Phoenix Foundation family. She had even made several proposals in person to the board about her department and what her plans were for the future. Everyone at Phoenix was very impressed with the young woman, it was clear that Peter Thornton had struck gold once again when he chose to hire her. The archaeologist was sitting at her desk working at her computer when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Gillian was surprised to see MacGyver stroll in and she smiled widely at him. "MacGyver! When did you get back?"

The young man dressed in black jeans and a black leather jacket smiled. "Yesterday."

"So how was the summit?"

He sat down in the leather chair in front of her desk. "It was good; Pete's speech was well received."

Gillian was very glad to see her friend, he and Pete had been gone for the past two weeks. They were at an Environmentalist Summit in Paris. "So you think the French government will accept his proposal?"

"It looks that way." 

"How was Paris?"

MacGyver shrugged. "Well to tell you the truth we were so busy we really didn't do much site seeing." He folded his hands in his lap. "I heard that the board gave you the green light for one of your projects, Congratulations."

Gillian could feel her face turn red. "Thank you."

"Which site did they approve?"

"New Mexico, this summer."

"Where in New Mexico?"

"Santa Fe." Gillian looked at her watch and realized it was 5 o'clock; she turned off her computer and stood up. "Well its quitting time."

MacGyver glanced at his own watch and nodded. "Yeah it is." He got up out of the chair and watched as she put the dust cover back on her computer. "So what are your plans for this evening?"

She opened her bottom desk drawer and took out her purse. "Oh I don't know; dinner and Clint Eastwood."

MacGyver creased his brow. "Clint Eastwood?"

She saw his puzzled face and laughed. "I didn't mean the person, I meant his movies. I'll probably have dinner and watch a western or two."

This new information about his friend surprised him. "You like westerns?"

Gillian smiled widely. "I _love them; I have a great big collection of Clint Eastwood and John Wayne."_

MacGyver nodded. "I like Westerns too, especially John Wayne."

"Yeah he and Clint are the best." She put her purse over her shoulder. "So what about you? What are your plans for tonight?"

"Probably going to bed early, I'm still recovering from jet lag." 

The twosome started walking towards the office door and Gillian took her keys out of her purse to lock it. She suddenly got an idea. "Say Mac, since you really don't have any plans for tonight, would you consider." She cleared her throat. "That is I mean…" He was looking at her and that only made the young woman more nervous, she took a deep breath. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" She saw the surprise that suddenly appeared on his face. "We can have a nice hot meal and watch a western."

MacGyver could see how nervous she was, and the fact that he was the cause of it made him smile a little. Gillian was a very nice young woman and he had come to see her as a good friend in the short time they had known each other.  "Okay, dinner sounds good."

She breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that it wasn't too obvious. "Great, I make a really good spaghetti."

Gillian unlocked the door and walked into her house, she started flipping on the lights. "Come on in and make yourself at home." 

MacGyver walked in and looked around, it was a nice little house. The living room was painted a beige color and the motif was Egyptian. The couch and love seat were a dark brown color, in between them was a glass coffee table the base of it had hieroglyphics carved on it. Above the couch was a concrete reproduction of a tomb wall with more hieroglyphics carved on it. Gillian saw him looking around.

"So what do you think?"

MacGyver walked further into the living room. "I think I just walked into downtown Cairo."

Gillian laughed and went into the kitchen. "I told you I thought Egypt was neat, would you like something to drink?"

MacGyver turned around and looked at her. "No thanks I don't drink."

Gillian realized what he meant and shook her head. "I don't drink either; I meant ice tea, or maybe a soda."

He grinned sheepishly at her. "Oh, ice tea will be fine thanks." He sat down on the couch and looked at the tomb wall that was above him. The hostess disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with two glasses.

"Here you go; one glass of ice tea."

"Thanks."

Gillian handed him the glass, she sat down next to him and took a sip of her tea. "I know this place looks like a museum but I just love Egyptology."

MacGyver set his tea down on the glass coffee table, there was a sarcophagus of King Tut in the corner near the fireplace. "Yeah it does remind me of a museum, but that's okay, I like museums."

Gillian stood up. "Will you excuse me for a moment? I'm going to go change out of these work clothes."

"Sure." 

Gillian went down the hall into her bedroom and closed the door; she sat down on her king size bed and took off her shoes. She stood up and went over to her dresser; she looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"It's okay Gilly, just relax."

She opened the drawers and took out some casual clothes and tossed them on her bed, she unbuttoned her blouse and unzipped her skirt.

MacGyver was standing to the right of the fireplace, there were shelves built into the wall and there were books of every kind in it. He had picked up a book about Atlantis and was flipping through it; he heard the sound of a door opening. 

"Sorry that took so long can I refill your tea?"

He set the book down and looked at the young woman; she had on a pair of blue jean shorts and a white tank top. He was used to seeing her dressed as a professional and seeing her this casual really took him by surprise, he also couldn't help but notice that she was in shape. She had a slim waist that sat on top of long legs. "Yeah, I could use a refill."

"No problem, I'll start the spaghetti." She took his glass from the coffee table and went into the kitchen.

"Here you go Mac, I hope you're hungry." Gillian was carrying two plates of spaghetti in her hands; she walked into the living room and set them down carefully on the coffee table.

"Great, I'm starving, do you need any help?" He sat down on the floor and watched as she went back into the kitchen.

"No thanks I got it." She came back out with a small basket of bread and set it down in the middle of the table. She went over to the entertainment center and opened the top compartment. "So what do you want to see?"

MacGyver picked up his fork. "You said you have a lot of Clint Eastwood, do you have _High Plains Drifter?"_

Gillian took a tape out and showed it to him. "Sure do; its one of my favorites." She crouched down and put it in the VCR, it started to play. She saw that her friend had already started to eat. "How is it?"

MacGyver set his fork down and wiped his mouth. "It's good, sorry to start without you, I know that's rude."

Gillian shook her head as she sat down on the floor. "Don't worry about it, you said you were starving." She set her napkin down on her lap and picked up her fork. "I never understood why that was considered bad manners, when you're hungry you eat, what's wrong with that?"

MacGyver laughed a little as he took a piece of garlic bread out of the basket. "I never got that either."

The credits started to roll and Gillian shifted around the table a little so she could see the TV, she ended up sitting beside her friend. "There that's better, I couldn't see."

Mac scooted over a little, he could smell the perfume she was wearing, it was a nice soft scent. He had another bite of spaghetti; she had even made meatballs for it. "This is really good Gillian, you're a good cook."

She wiped her mouth and smiled. "Thanks, my mother taught me, I really like to cook but it's no fun cooking for just one."

MacGyver had a sip of his tea and set the glass back down. "Maybe we can do this more often, since you like to cook and I've never been much of one."

Gillian smiled widely. "I'd like that, the cooking and the company."

It was MacGyver's turn to smile now. "So would I, it's no fun being alone."

"Amen to that." 

The movie started and they both turned towards the TV and started to watch it.

Gillian and MacGyver were sitting on her back porch; the night was cool and slightly breezy. They were sitting on a pair of white wrought iron chairs, sipping ice tea; the only light was coming from a small bulb above their heads. 

"It's nice out here, so quiet and peaceful." MacGyver stretched a little and leaned back in his chair.

"I know, I love it out here, especially when it's cool and clear. You can see every star in the sky." Gillian sighed as she looked up, the stars were shining brightly.

"Yeah you can, makes you feel pretty small doesn't it?"

Gillian nodded her head. "It does, I thought about astronomy when I first went into college but then I fell in love with archaeology."

MacGyver turned and looked at his porch mate; she was looking up at the twinkling stars with awe and fascination as if she were a little girl. He thought about the conversation he and Pete had her first day at Phoenix, he had promised to give Gillian a chance. "Gillian, can I ask you a question?"

Gillian turned her attention away from the heavens and focused it on her dinner guest. "Sure."

MacGyver looked at her, his face serious. "I'm sure you heard how skeptical I was when Pete first hired you."

Gillian nodded. "I know you aren't exactly a true believer when it comes to psychics, believe me Mac you aren't the first person who felt that way."

"I don't know why I don't believe." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess maybe I'm just too scientific."

She turned her chair sideways, facing him. "MacGyver, would you let me do something?"

"What?"

Gillian had her hands in her lap and she stretched out her hand to him. "Give me your hand."

MacGyver swallowed hard, he remembered his last experience with a psychic, his name was Starkoss, things hadn't gone well with this man and he couldn't help but think of that. He looked into Gillian's eyes, despite the dim light given off by the bulb he could see right into them, they spoke of trust. He lifted his hand and gently placed it in hers. 

Gillian could see the uncertainty in his face. "It's okay Mac, I won't hurt you." She leaned back in her chair and curled her fingers around his hand. "I could tell you things about your family but that's information that can easily be found in a file somewhere."

MacGyver felt a little more at ease, he looked down at their joined hands; his was so much bigger than hers. "Right, dossiers are pretty thick these days."

"What can I tell you that wouldn't be found in a dossier?" She took her other hand and gently traced her index finger down the back of his hand. "Maybe an experience you have had?"

"Okay."

Gillian took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You lost your grandfather Harry Jackson, not too long ago, he had a heart attack." She lifted her head and he nodded at her, she looked back down at his hand. "You both were fighting to stay alive at the same time."

This information frightened him and he tried to pull his hand away, Gillian grabbed his wrist. "No, it's okay, don't be afraid."

"I..I don't like this Gillian." 

She could see the panic behind his eyes and she let go of his wrist. "Please MacGyver…trust me."

MacGyver seemed to relax a little and Gillian went on. "You were seriously hurt and when you opened your eyes Harry was there. You followed him down a long tunnel to a dock. There was a cruise ship boarding passengers, it was called the Osiris. You saw your parents there and you wanted so much to stay but Pete's life was in danger so you decided to go back. It was the hardest decision you ever made in your whole life and Pete is alive and well today because of it." 

Gillian let go of his hand and looked at him, his face had a look of pure astonishment on it. MacGyver's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open slightly. "You…you saw all those things, didn't you? The boat, my parents." He drew his hand away and put it back in his lap.

Gillian nodded slightly. "I saw everything, what I gave you was the fast summary." She reached out and put her fingers to the end of his left eyebrow. "You had a cut here." She moved her hand down to his cheek. "And a bruise here, the man you fought with gave them both to you."

MacGyver was truly amazed, he nodded his head slowly. He then realized that Pete was right; this woman was the genuine article. Gillian took her hand away from his face and sat back in her chair. 

"I'm sorry if I frightened you Mac, I just wanted to prove myself to you."

"It's okay Gillian." He rubbed his hands over his face and leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees. "Pete was right about you." MacGyver said that in a low voice but Gillian still heard him, he believed her and that made her smile. 

"Thank you MacGyver." She reached out and touched his hands. "That really means a lot to me."

He raised his eyes and looked into her face; he gave her a small smile. "You're welcome."

Pete was working at his desk when MacGyver walked in. "Good Morning, so how was the weekend?"

MacGyver shrugged as he sat down in the chair in front of Pete's desk. "It was good."

"What did you do?"

"A lot actually, bike riding, some hiking, watched a few westerns, we had fun."

Pete creased his brow. "We? Who did you do all these things with?"

MacGyver cleared his throat. "A friend."

"Well does this friend have a name?"

Mac closed his eyes briefly and sighed. "Pete, I did all those things with Gillian."

The stout man's eyes grew wide. "Gillian?" He couldn't help but smile a little. "I see…are you dating her MacGyver?"

He shook his head. "She's just a friend Pete, that's all."

"A friend that you have been spending a lot of time with, I heard that you two have been doing the dinner and movie thing for weeks now."

"I know but we're just friends."

Pete was looking at his friend; he saw something else in his eyes. "You believe in her abilities now, don't you?"

MacGyver didn't answer at first but then he nodded his head slightly. "She told me some things that she couldn't possibly have known any other way."

Pete nodded, he could tell that Gillian had told MacGyver some things that had frightened him. He understood, Gillian had done the same thing to him. "Scary isn't it?"

MacGyver looked at his friend and nodded. 

Gillian hung up the phone and rubbed the back of her neck, it was very stiff and there was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She got up from her chair and picked up a small stack of papers, she pressed the intercom button.

"Sandra, this is Gillian, is Pete in?"

"Yes he is Miss MacKenzie; he is in conference with Mr. MacGyver."

"Can you tell him that I am on my way to see him?"

"I will let him know Miss MacKenzie."

"Thank you Sandra."

Gillian let go of the button and looked down at herself; she wanted to make sure her tan dress pants and white short sleeved shirt were wrinkle free. When she was satisfied that she looked presentable, she left her office.

The intercom phone on top of Pete's desk buzzed loudly and the voice of his secretary came over the speaker. _"Mr. Thornton?"_

Pete pressed the button. "Yes Sandra what is it?"

_"Miss MacKenzie asked me to tell you that she is on her way to talk to you."_

Pete looked at MacGyver who shrugged his shoulders. "All right, when she gets here send her in."

_"Yes Mr. Thornton."_

"What do you suppose she wants to see me about?"

MacGyver was sitting on the leather couch that Pete had in the far end of the room, he turned and decided to stretch out on it. "I haven't a clue Pete, she is the psychic not you, remember?"

Pete narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Very funny."

There was a knock on the door and Gillian walked in, she saw her boss behind his desk and her friend lying down on a black leather couch. "Gentlemen, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No but you are interrupting MacGyver's nap."

"I'm not asleep Pete." 

Pete shook his head and motioned for her to sit down. "Have a seat Gillian; what did you want to see me about?"

Gillian had a noticeable limp as she made her way over to the chairs. She started to sit but then decided not too. "No thanks; I don't want to risk putting any more pressure on my ankle."

"What happened?"

Gillian sighed; her face turned a light shade of pink. "It happened over the weekend."

"While you were hiking?"

"No actually it was on the way down the trail when we were coming back." She glanced over at the lounging form on Pete's couch. "MacGyver wrapped it up with a bandana and duct tape."

Pete turned and looked at his friend, he had his eyes closed. "Duct tape?"

"What can I say Pete, it has a thousand and one uses."

Pete sighed and shook his head. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Gillian handed her boss the papers she had in her hand. "This is a catalog of all of the items we have on loan to various museums."

Pete looked at the papers and nodded. "Right, we have items scattered all over the world."

"Including London, which is why I wanted to talk to you."

"Is there a problem?"

"I think so, I just got off the phone with Martin Harrison. He's the curator of the Royal British Museum, I had called him for a verification of the condition of the items we have on loan to them."

Pete flipped through the pages. "What do they have?"

Gillian flipped to the last page and pointed. "Its right here, they have artifacts that were uncovered in a joint England Scotland dig that took place under Bart Matthews' supervision 4 years ago. The battlefields that were excavated were the ones in which the English fought against William Wallace and his Scottish army."

"So what did Mr. Harrison say?"

"He wants me and one other person to come to London and retrieve the artifacts."

Pete looked up at her, his face was puzzled. "Just like that? Did he say why?"

"No he didn't, he was very adamant about it too."

"I don't understand we have dealt with that museum for almost a decade and now out of the blue he wants us to come get our artifacts?"

MacGyver got up and went over to stand beside Gillian. "He wants you to go all the way to London to get some war souvenirs?"

Gillian shook her head. "It's more than just war souvenirs MacGyver, the things that were found are over 600 years old, they would be extremely valuable to collectors not to mention the fact they're irreplaceable."

"She's right MacGyver, people would pay a lot of money for a piece of history." He saw the way Gillian was rubbing her neck. "Are you okay Gillian?"

She stopped massaging her neck and looked at her boss. "Ever since I got off the phone with Harrison my neck has been very stiff, it probably has to do with how he was behaving when I talked to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said he was very insistent about us taking them, almost as if he was trying to tell me that if I didn't take them someone else would."

MacGyver took the papers from his friend and flipped through them. "You think there's something going on over there?"

Gillian shrugged. "I can't tell for sure but I _do think we should bring that stuff back before it does disappear." Her neck felt a little looser, and she sighed in relief._

Pete nodded his head. "On that we agree."

"Any idea who is going to go to London with me?"

"As a matter of fact I do." The Director of Operations peered at his friend.

MacGyver could feel a pair of eyes boring into him; he looked up from his papers and saw Pete was staring at him. "Me? You want me to go?"

Gillian was also surprised at Pete's choice. "You want me to take MacGyver?"

"The answer is yes to both of you."

She shook her head slightly. "Pete I couldn't take MacGyver away from something just to babysit me and a few boxes of 600 year old war toys."

Pete raised his hand. "Now wait a minute Gillian, you are going to need someone with you that can think fast on their feet in case there is trouble, and there isn't anyone that can do that better than MacGyver."

MacGyver smiled at the high praise from his friend. "Thanks Pete."

Gillian sighed, she knew arguing would be impossible, after all Pete was the boss. "All right, if you think it's best."

Her agreeing with him made Pete smile. "Good, it's settled then, I will make arrangements for the both of you to go to London immediately."

Gillian was a little scared; she fastened the seatbelt around her and adjusted it. She was waiting for her traveling companion to put his overnight bag in the overhead compartment. MacGyver was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a light blue button down shirt; he finally got his bag situation in the rather tiny space. He had his black leather jacket lying in the dark grey seat and he picked it up as he sat back down and fastened his seatbelt. "Geez I didn't think I was ever going to get that bag in there."

MacGyver looked at his seatmate, she was very quiet. "Gillian? Are you okay?"

The young woman nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look it, nervous?"

Gillian tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "No."

He looked at her sideways. "Come on now I know a nervous flier when I see one."

"Okay so maybe it's not one of my favorite things."

Mac folded his jacket into a square and tucked it behind his head. "Just try and relax Gillian, we got 19 hours on this plane."

The doors of the 747 were closed and two very pretty blonde ladies in blue uniforms scrambled about getting ready for take off, one of them picked up the mike and started the routine lecture about safety.

Gillian took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the plane engines were softly humming as they powered up. MacGyver wasn't paying any attention to the chattering flight attendant. He had flown so many times he knew the lecture by heart. The lecture finally ended and the plane started to move. 

Gillian gasped, she was breathing hard as she felt the plane start to pick up speed. MacGyver looked at Gillian; he saw how pale she suddenly became.

"It's okay Gillian, just take some deep breaths."

Gillian inhaled and exhaled a few times. "It's not helping."

MacGyver got an idea. He reached over and picked up her hand, he placed it in his and held it. Gillian was too frightened to protest; she closed her eyes and squeezed MacGyver's hand.

Gillian slowly opened her eyes, she was surprised that not only had she fallen asleep but she was also leaning her head against MacGyver's shoulder. She lifted her head and saw that he too had fallen asleep. She tried not to wake him as she carefully moved back into her own seat.

"Sleep well?" Mac opened his eyes and looked at her.

The young woman felt her face grow warm. "Yeah I did, sorry I used you for a pillow."

MacGyver still had a hold of her hand; he used his other one to rub his eyes. "It's okay, I didn't mind."

"Any idea what time it is?"

He let go of her hand and looked at his watch. "It's almost noon, we aren't even halfway there."

She looked out the window at the scenery below, it looked so tiny. "We haven't reached water yet."

"Not yet, but soon we will."

It was half past 2 am London time when the 747 touched down at Heathrow. They were both very tired as they waved down a small black taxi cab and told the driver the name of the hotel Pete had booked them into for the next three days. The place was called The Parkinson Inn; it was a small version of a gray castle that was over two hundred years old. There were two towers on the east and west ends, this was where the two fanciest rooms were located. MacGyver and Gillian walked across a wooden drawbridge, complete with moat, the first thing they saw was a long wooden counter. There was a tall gentleman with light brown hair and a maroon coat baring the name of the hotel behind the enormous counter.

"Good Evening, may I help you?"

Gillian was surprised how anyone could be so cheerful at almost 3 o'clock in the morning. "Yes, we have reservations, MacGyver and MacKenzie with the Phoenix Foundation."

The gentleman turned to his computer and entered the names. "Ah yes, the Phoenix Foundation." He looked at he couple and then back at the screen. "Oh dear."

MacGyver set his bag down. "Is there a problem?"

The Concierge smiled and cleared his throat. "It seems that there is only one room reserved."

"I was there when the reservations were made." MacGyver looked at Gillian. "Pete asked for two rooms."

"Let me see if there is anything else available." The Concierge typed a little more on his computer and shook his head. "I'm sorry but there is nothing else available, we're totally booked."

Gillian pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, she was getting tired. "Okay, fine, we'll take the room."

The two men looked at her and the Concierge opened a drawer and took out two keys. "Yes of course Ma'am, room 312, third floor at the end of the hall."

MacGyver took the keys from him and tried to be as courteous as he could. "Thank you."

The duo picked up their bags and walked through the main hall, the motif of the hotel was Medieval. The stone walls were covered with hand woven tapestries and banners, there were thick velvet drapes covering the windows and suits of armor and weapons scattered everywhere. Gillian was looking around as they made their way towards the elevator.

"Interesting…obviously the decorator wanted to make this castle look as authentic as possible."

MacGyver saw all the maces, long swords and huge axes that plastered the walls. "Yeah, early King Arthur."

They reached the elevator and Mac slid back the black wrought iron gate. "Ladies first."

"I thank you." Gillian bowed her head as she stepped inside; she waited until Mac had closed the gate before pressing the button for the third floor.

MacGyver unlocked the door and opened it, the room was pitch black. He stepped inside and touched the walls on both sides of the door. "I don't feel a switch."

"I'll find it." Gillian stepped around him, she fumbled in the dark and the room suddenly lit up. She had found the small white lamp that was on a nightstand beside the king size bed. They both saw the lone bed and MacGyver groaned and covered his eyes briefly. "I was hoping the room had two beds."

Gillian shook her head, the only other things in the very plain room was a chair and a TV sitting on a small wooden stand. "No such luck." She sat down on the bed and rubbed her face. "So what are we going to do?"

MacGyver dropped his bag and plopped down in the chair. "I guess I'll sleep on the floor."

Gillian rubbed her eyes, they felt gritty. "Mac, I don't know about you but I am totally exhausted. We just spent almost a whole day on a plane; I can't make you sleep on the floor."

MacGyver yawned widely, he felt as though he could drop any minute. "So where am I going to sleep?" He had his eyes closed.

"In the bed."

What Gillian had said opened his eyes. "What?"

Gillian got off of the bed and peeled back the snow white comforter; she sat back down and took off her loafers. She was glad that she had decided to travel in something comfortable, jeans and a maroon ribbed shirt. She laid down on the bed and sighed loudly. "Oh this is heavenly." She lifted her head and looked at her roommate. "Come on Mac."

MacGyver took off his black leather jacket and laid it over the television. "Gillian, I can't-"   

She shook her head. "We are both adults here, do you trust me?"

"Yeah ."

"I trust you too, now come over here and let's get some rest, we have to be at the museum at 10 am sharp."

MacGyver was too tired to argue any further, he went over to the left side of the bed and sat down. He was wearing white sneakers and he took them off, he swung his legs around onto the bed and laid down. "Night Gillian."

Gillian rolled over and turned off the lamp, bathing the tiny room in darkness once again. "Night MacGyver."

A soft thumping woke Gillian and she slowly opened her eyes. It took her only a few seconds to realize what it was from; her head was lying on MacGyver's chest. She could feel that he had his arm across her shoulders. This was the first time she had ever been this close to him, she took this opportunity to get a good look at her friend. MacGyver had almond shaped eyes with long eyelashes, high cheekbones that fanned out to his sharp jaw line and a set of thin yet full lips. He was asleep and the peacefulness of his face only accentuated how handsome he was. She wanted so much to touch his face but at the same time she didn't want to wake him up, she only continued to stare at him.

MacGyver opened his eyes and saw that Gillian was watching him; he looked into her big brown eyes. They were soft yet piercing, she had a little button nose and lips that looked incredibly soft. He thought about all the time they had spent together since she started working at Phoenix. He realized how much he had enjoyed spending time with her and how good she made him feel. He wanted to do something but he was afraid. He had a very shaky track record when it came to women and he didn't want to risk losing her as a friend. He swallowed hard and made his choice; he only hoped it wasn't the wrong one. 

MacGyver lifted his head and pressed his lips against Gillian's. He pulled back, waiting for her reaction; he figured she was going to slap him.

Gillian had her eyes closed still, his kiss was small yet powerful, and she felt lightheaded. She opened her eyes and saw that he looked guilt ridden for what he had done.

"Don't be sorry Mac; I've been wanting you to do that for some time now."

He looked very relieved. "My luck in this department has not been very good."

Gillian nodded her head. "For me too, are you afraid?"

"A little."

"So am I, so let's just take things slow, okay?"

"Okay, so where do we start?"

Gillian grinned widely at him. "Oh that's easy, just give me another kiss."

MacGyver smiled and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her neck as he did so.


End file.
